


Untitled

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Officer Barnes, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's girlfriend cancels a night at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ;___; don't judge me. My aunt Flo is in town and I need a hug. And a heating pad. And I have work at 7am.

            Lianne abruptly stirs at the sensation of being pulled up from her middle. A man's soft and playful laughter warms her ears. But then her back pinches again and she winces.

            "Jame—Bu—Bu—" Lianne stutters, gripping a warm, fleshy bicep. Bucky pauses in attempting to lift her off the couch when he realizes he had caused her discomfort.

            "What are ya doing, baby? It's six o'clock. Aren't we headed to the gym?" he says, kneeling on the rug in front of the couch. At least once a month, he would come home to find her crippled in pain on the sofa. She never fell asleep on the sofa, so he knew what time of the month it was. She grumbles with irritation and Bucky decides he'd better back down. He merely pushes his bionic fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead softly. He spots the red hot water pad that has fallen away from her lower back.

            "I can't move right now…you're going to have to go on without me," Lianne mumbles, opening her eyes a moment to blink at Bucky, kneeling there in his dark blue police uniform. He sighs.

            "It ain't the same without you, doll," he says, flashing her a big, blue, puppy dog gaze that makes her wish her insides weren't falling out and making it hurt to move. He eyes her for a moment where she's lying in a fetal position, before reaching behind her to pick up the hot water pad, which has gone lukewarm.

            "Hold on," he says, standing and disappearing from the den. Lianne keeps her eyes plastered hopefully to the spot where he'd just vanished. She hears the sound of the sink running in the kitchen down the hall, and it runs for a long time. She smiles, knowing that Bucky is letting the water run so long intentionally; that was the only way it was going to get hot enough. He grins shyly to himself, admiring the way that Lianne had bitchily blown him off when he tried to wake her. When the water is hot enough to burn his fingers, he fills the pad and dries it on a dishtowel before bringing it back to his incapacitated girlfriend.

            "Well, then we’re going to have to cancel on Nat and Steve for the gym—"

            "I said you could go on without me," Lianne mumbles, lifting her head slightly to watch Bucky place the heating pad at her lower back. He holds it in place.

            "I told you, it's not the same without you. How else am I supposed to get turned on when you spar Natasha while Steve and I watch like a couple of dirty old men?" At this, Lianne laughs hard. Bucky grins.

            "I was hopin' you girls would do it so you and I could come back home and, uh…" Bucky's eyes wander to the coffee table where a brand new box of organic tampons sits, looking like it was ripped open unceremoniously. He frowns at the box and sighs, his neck having reddened at the thought of what he knew would regularly happen every Tuesday night that he and Lianne came home from sweating at the gym. Even with spandex sticking to her flesh from running around a track, Bucky always managed to get hard on the drive home. It had to be the endorphins from the brutal couple's work outs they put themselves through regularly. He thinks about bench pressing Lianne in front of a shitload of jealous-looking meatheads, the ones that always glare in disbelief at Steve's eight pack and Bucky's bionic arm in the locker room, and glare harder when Lianne would drop by the weight room to peck him on his sweaty cheek while he did curls. Something about seeing all these men wanting his girlfriend made it better for him, made him more ravenous.

            "You're not going anywhere tonight," Bucky states absently, staring at the open and empty bottle of Motrin on the coffee table. Her hand cupping his chin catches him off guard.

            " _Go_ , Bucky. Don't miss a work out because of me." She winces again, and Bucky can't help but feel sorry for her.

            "Nah…I'm gonna go tomorrow, anyway. I'll stay and we can eat a pizza and watch Titanic or something."

            "Holy shit, did you just say _pizza_?" Lianne sighs, biting her bottom lip a moment, salivating. Bucky laughs, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Steve and tell him they weren't coming.

            "I really didn't plan on this," Lianne adds, "I'm a couple of days earlier than I thought I'd be for some stupid reason. But _fuck_ , I could eat an entire pizza right now. You might have to order your own," she says. Bucky laughs and starts into the kitchen for the pile of take-out menus they keep in the cabinet.

            "You're cute when you're bleeding to death," he mutters, almost certain that Lianne didn't hear him speak. He makes it to the kitchen before hearing her reply and grinning.

            "…Thanks."


End file.
